User talk:Flytdais
Card Images :* Hey i like your card images. Airblade86 (Talk) 01:07, 3 September 2008 (UTC) ::* Well thank you I will try to get some card images. Good luck on making some cards. Airblade86 (Talk) 01:20, 3 September 2008 (UTC) :::* Hey what do you think of my new archtype that's also the counterpart of the Elemental Dragons? I just want some feedback so I decide on if i'm going to continue the archtype or stop. Airblade86 (Talk) 00:11, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::::* I dunno if that's possible because since it's a counterpart, you shouldn't have one summon the other. I'm thinking of creating a "Portal Dragon" which basically connects the two archtypes a little with an effect sorta like Elemental Hero Stratos which binds the E-Heroes, D-Heroes, and Evil Heroes. :::::* Well it is the dark version of the Elemental Dragons but Portal Dragon has already been created and it's effect is very similar (i think) to E-Hero Stratos. Airblade86 (Talk) 22:04, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::* Hey Flytdais can you give me some good images of dragons plz? i need 2 "green" dragons, 2 "red", 2 "blue", 2 "black" or "brown", 2 "gold" or "yellow", and 1 "Black. Airblade86 (Talk) 23:43, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::* Thanks. Can you make sure the green dragon images aren't too light like lime. I would appreciate it even more if it was a little more like this shade. Thanks again. Airblade86 (Talk) 23:51, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::* Thanks now i need to get on my mom's laptop because our library computer blocked those images. Can't wait to see them. Anyway, the bright green dragon can be used as an image for Darkness Dragon - Air Dragon. Thanks. Airblade86 (Talk) 15:15, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::* I finally put those images you gave me to good use! Besides the blemish for the set number on E-Dragon - Earthquake Dragon and the signatures on the images, everything turned out perfect and it's all thanks to you. I'll fix the set number on E-Dragon - Earthquake next time which is like next week. Speaking of next week, would it be possible for you to get me some more dark dragon images? I'm looking for images of dragons for my Darkness Dragons now. Pretty much any color can work (can) but it's best if it's black, gray, or silver. I do not want any whites, yellows, rainbows, or golds ok. Thanks again! Airblade86 (Talk) 17:32, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::* Hey can i help your Nature's Vengeance? I will provide the images but the card image you have to make yourself because i don't want to mess up your cards. Airblade86 (Talk) 17:58, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::* Sure. Airblade86 (Talk) 18:07, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::* I dunno if this makes the cut: http://www.elfwood.com/art/a/g/aglee/leo.jpg.html Airblade86 (Talk) 18:16, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::* Gotcha. Airblade86 (Talk) 18:27, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Hey Answer on yar question yes Zodiac Knights Zodiac knights are hard to find; this is about as realistic as it gets Airblade86 (Talk) 18:31, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :* Yeah no kidding. Airblade86 (Talk) 18:52, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ::* Dragon Man. lol. Airblade86 (Talk) 18:52, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :::* Another Dragon Man image Airblade86 (Talk) 18:54, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ::::* This probably won't work for Dragon Lady Airblade86 (Talk) 19:01, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :::::* Yeah i actually thought those cards were dragons. Airblade86 (Talk) 19:10, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::* Sir Your Ring Airblade86 (Talk) 19:29, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::* So...how is it going with your booster packs? Airblade86 (Talk) 22:41, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::* Well thank you. Any other ways i can help? Airblade86 (Talk) 23:10, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::* Good to hear. Btw, what does "btw" mean anyway? Airblade86 (Talk) 23:28, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::* Gatling Gun. It's the best i could do. Airblade86 (Talk) 00:12, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::* This guy seriously needs to be banned. I hate this dude. Airblade86 (Talk) 23:26, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::* Agreed. What is your favorite archetype on this wikia besides your own? Airblade86 (Talk) 20:28, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::* Hmm cool...I just made another new Archetype. Airblade86 (Talk) 02:16, 13 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::* Hello (sorry to stress you out again) can you help me pick an image for my card Ultimate Dragon - Cyclone Dragon and an image for my Ultimate Dragon - Wind Dragon out of the two images below? I don't want you to create the cards;just pick which one is for which out of the two below... * Dragon Image #1 * Dragon Image #2 Airblade86 (Talk) 16:58, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::* Well you're the first that said #1 is for Wind everyone else just said #1 for cyclone. Airblade86 (Talk) 19:55, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :::* Ever think of creating a Structure deck for your cards? Airblade86 (Talk) 22:42, 26 September 2008 (UTC) ::::* When i complete the ultimate dragons series, I will add them to my structure deck. Airblade86 (Talk) 19:39, 27 September 2008 (UTC) RE:Archfiend As you can read here ( ), Archfiend is the TCG term used instead of "Demon". Because of the "religious" and "evil" significance, I changes the name into it's TCG format (Though a different word other than Archfiend should be used because you had "Demonic" and not "Demon". I plan to put up the "translated name" as what you had (translated names can be seen on card pages on the Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia), but this wiki doesn't support it yet. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 16:37, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Surprise Hi -- I was looking through your "Global Cataclysm" booster, and I got a surprise. I seem to have accidentally taken the card name "Plan B" out from under you. Didn't mean to force you to find an alternate way to name your trap card -- although it's kinda funny when you think about it. On another note, props for your continuation of the -geddon family, with all their specifically destructive effects! Ozone and peroxide... I wish I'd thought of those, and Ozone's picture is awesome too. Using only H, C and O, the best one I came up with was ethyne -- better known as acetylene. Okamoto Takeo 04:31, September 5, 2010 (UTC)